


We Can't Leave This All Undone

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Ryan is kind of irresponsible. Brendon thinks so.It makes it worse that he may have/may not have just lost their child in a large shopping mall.





	We Can't Leave This All Undone

It's not like Ryan meant for it to happen. They were having a nice shopping trip and after a few hours, they decided to have a smoothie break. Ryan did tell Carter to stay where he was whilst they were ordering but the 5 year old clearly did not happen and is far too curious for Ryan's liking.

As soon as Ryan had ordered his and waited for Brendon to order for himself and Carter, he turned around to realise Carter was not there and 'oh shit', Brendon alreday thinks he's irresponsible as he is and now he's just lost their child. How do you even lose a child?

Cursing himself, Ryan turns to Brendon to rush out, "Fuck, Bren, I need a toilet real quick but I'll be right back." Ryan left no room for discussion as he quickly pecked Brendon's cheek and dashed of, looking for Carter.

*

It's been like 15 minutes and Ryan is starting to get annoyed. Brendon's going to start asking questions because it does not take anyone 15 minutes to piss seeing as their were toilets a few steps away anyways. 

Ryan's looked in about 7 different shops, looking in each crook and cranny and there's still - what seems - like another billion. Ryan thinks the mall is far too big, it's ridiculous.

Ryan has just come out bath and body works when he hears someone calling his name. Snapping his head to the left, he sees Brendon calling for him as well as holding all 3 drinks and. And, fuck.

There's nothing Ryan can do because Brendon will either look in the shop and see Ryan in there but if Ryan was to walk out now, Brendon would still see him. He silently screams and does the latter.

He ends up bumping into Brendon and hears himself say, "Ow, fuck." That's when Ryan notices the drinks have spilt on the floor and Brendon's looking at him with wide eyes.

"You dick!" Brendon shouts and slaps his husband around the face. "Where have you been?! I've been looking for ages! Why were you in Bath and body works? What the fuck, Ry. You hate that store with a passion, you hate the smell." Brendon keeps going on and asking the same questions but then he realises Carter isn't with Ryan and screams louder.

"Ryan! What the fuck. Where's Carter? Please don't tell me you lost him. How do you even lose a child?" That's what Ryan's thought too but he somehow managed to lose him. All he gets out is, "Uhm," before Brendon is pushing himself up and pulling Ryan.

"You're so irresponsible, oh my god. Come on, for fucks sake! You can go and find Carter whilst I get new drinks. Oh, by the way, I'm using your money to buy these drinks as well as some clothes," Brendon states and then he's walking back to the Smoothie Hut.

Ryan huffs. Does Brendon not think he's been trying to look for their child? Jesus Christ.

*

Ryan's about to give up. He can see Brendon with about 5 different bags of clothing and he's carrying the drinks as well. He's not sure how he's doing that but he's thankful he hasn't seen Ryan yet because Ryan hasn't found Carter yet.

Ryan's about to give up when he realises what he could've done from the start. Go to the mall manager and ask to send out a telecom. He facepalms himself and quickly rushes off to find the manager. Thankfully, it's the opposite way to where Brendon was heading.

He eventually finds the manager and she sends out a telecom, "Hello, this is the mall manager speaking. We are looking for a lost boy, his name is Carter Ross. He has short, light brown hair with brown eyes. He's wearing an orange coat, grey jogging bottoms and dinosaur wellington boots. If you see him, please come to the Smoothie Hut."

Ryan thanks the woman and runs off to the Smoothie Hut in hopes that his son will show up.

*

It's about 10 minutes and Ryan's begininng to pull and bite at his lip because really, has no one see his son? He looks like an orange, for fucks sake, the orange is bright orange.

He looks up to see his son running towards him and Ryan picks him up and twirls him round before putting him down. "Carter! Where were you?" Carter looks guilty and points to the shop a few doors down. Fucking bath and body works. Ryan looked all in there and he still couldn't find him.

Brendon comes walking up to them a few seconds later. "Yes, I found him in bath and body works, Th, you didn't do a very good job looking, did you?" Brendon raises an eyebrow and Ryan looks down, guilty.

"I looked and he wasn't there!" Ryan argues and Brendon just says, "He was smelling the different bathbombs, however you probably didn't see him because the little monkey decided to hide it behind the counter. If you decided to help dress him this morning, you would've recognised." 

Ryan looks down and says, Look, Bren. I'm sorry. Sorry for not keeping an eye on Carter and for being forever irresponsible. I don't mean to do it, you know. It was an accident and-" Ryan gets cut off because Brendon gently places his lips on Ryan's.

He smiles and says, "I know. Now come on, lets get out of here and treat ourselves to ice cream, I'll buy it. Mint choc chip, just for you," Brendon says to Ryan and Ryan smiles because he knows he married this man for a reason.

They both look down because Carter squeals. "Ice cream for you too, bud. What do you want?" Ryan asks and Carter shouts, "Strawberry!"

Ryan picks Carter up so he's sitting in his shoulders. Brendon smiles and thinks that Ryan is the most irresponsible person on the planet but it's just so totally worth it.


End file.
